


The forgiveness

by mylastwords



Category: Metro:last light
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastwords/pseuds/mylastwords
Summary: 在那个地狱一般的幻境里，Pavel看见他唯一的希望，Artyom，他的朋友、敌人、他想要杀死的人、想要杀死他的人。
Relationships: Pavel Morozov/Artyom
Kudos: 4





	The forgiveness

无数双手，从虚无中伸出，攀爬上他的身体紧紧的禁锢着他的四肢。Pavel觉得他即将被这些不可名状之物撕裂，或是被拖入虚无成为那些被束缚在这片废墟中的亡灵之一。

恐惧像来势凶猛的海浪重重的拍打在他身体上，几乎剥夺了他的声音和思考能力。

Pavel Morozov一向认为自己是个战士。不论是被纳粹抓获看着自己的同志被处决，或是在残破的地表废墟中与数不清的变异体战斗，甚至是在那架飞机的残骸中差点因为沉溺于幻境窒息而亡时，他都不曾感觉到恐慌。他是一个战士，一个有着坚定信念的共产主义红线战士。

但是这次不一样。Pavel意识到这些该死的东西会永远禁锢住他，而他，宁愿死在变异体的利爪或者纳粹的枪下。

在仿佛被鲜血浸透的天空下面，Pavel看见了一个人。他的朋友、敌人、他想要杀死的人、想要杀死他的人。

而此时，他成了Pavel最后一丝希望。但也许并不是活下去的希望。

“Artyom！！Artyom，我的朋友！！拜托了，别这样离开！！Artyom，杀了我，求求你杀了我。”

当最后一丝意识被剥离出去之前，他看见那个人走近，站在他面前。。。

就像快从噩梦中惊醒的人一样，幻象与现实重叠在一起无法分辨，这便是Pavel此刻的感觉。背部传来的地面冰凉坚硬的触觉告诉他，他已经从那个炼狱中脱离。但那些想要囚禁他撕裂他的手，又仿佛还在他的身体上肆无忌惮的游走，撕扯着他的衣物，而这种触觉甚至变得更加真实。

“呃啊。。。”下体突然传来的撕裂般的疼痛让他彻底清醒了。没有不可名状之物，没有血色的天空，他还是身处那栋残破的建筑。但是他依然无法动弹。Artyom，死死地压住了Pavel的身体，迫使他抬起双腿并大张开露出他的后穴，然后把自己的阴茎近乎粗暴的塞进Pavel未经扩张也没有润滑的后穴中。

“操！！操！！你他妈在干什么！！blyat！！从我身上他妈的滚开！”愤怒和耻辱感瞬间涌了上来，将Pavel方才的恐惧一扫而光。“你他妈是疯了吗？？太久没碰女人了？我他妈要杀了你！cyka！！你这个该死的同性恋。”

Artyom抬头看了他一眼，依然沉默着，但并没有为了照顾Pavel的感受而停下动作，甚至抽插得更加粗暴。

即使没有黑怪一族的那种能力，Pavel也能从Artyom眼中看到他积攒到快要爆发的怒火。这不是一场性爱，这是复仇，向他的背叛和欺骗复仇。

“cyka。。。”Pavel的声音低了下去。再怎么咒骂也不能改善他现在所处的境地。在他做出那些事情的时候，尽管他从不因为自己坚定的执行了上头的命令而感到愧疚，早就做好落入他人手中的准备了。更何况这个人是Artyom。

Pavel干脆闭上了眼睛，用力咬住嘴唇，企图压抑住痛苦的呻吟来保全自己最后一点尊严。

但Artyom忽然停下了动作。他的声音从防毒面具后传出，音色比平时要闷：“我以为我们是朋友。我以为我可以用性命来相信你。我以为如果是你的话我们就可以放下阵营之间的成见。。。可是你。。。操！Athos和D'Artagnan是吗，哈，我真是幼稚。”他握紧拳头狠狠的砸在地上。

Pavel感觉到Artyom的身体在颤抖。这让他心里出现一种想要安慰面前这个人的冲动。但是现在，现在他又有什么立场来说那些话呢？

“嘿，chuvak。。。”Pavel还是想说点什么。

“别他妈那样叫我，我已经受够了你的花言巧语了。”

Pavel叹了一口气，突然猛地挣扎开，一把扯下了Artyom的防毒面具。在Artyom甚至还没来得及制止他的反抗前，把自己的防毒面具也摘了下来，然后狠狠的吻上了Artyom的嘴唇。

事实上，这并不能称为一个吻，就像他们之前也称不上做爱一样，这更像是两头野兽在互相撕咬。这个绝对算不上一次良好的体验，地铁这种资源匮乏的环境下的生活让他们俩的嘴唇都粗糙且开裂，马上就因为他们粗暴的举动开始流血。

但Pavel承认他从这种野蛮的交换唾液与铁锈味的液体中感受到了一种满足。

空气中的放射尘让他们不得不终止了这个吻，开始剧烈的咳嗽。在他们因为Pavel这个疯狂的举动而被呛死之前，Pavel帮Artyom和自己重新戴好了防毒面具。

这个吻调动了Pavel的性欲，下身逐渐强烈的感觉催促着他做些什么。Artyom看上去情绪平复了一些。Pavel觉得这是他的机会，毕竟他还是更喜欢事情都在自己的掌控下的感觉。

“嘿，Artyom。Artyom，看着我。”他把手搭在了Artyom的腰上，带着安抚意味的隔着衣物在他背上摩挲了几下，然后慢慢顺着侧面往下滑，靠近了Artyom的小腹。“很难受对吗？我知道你恨我，我知道。。。但是你不用让你自己也这么难受。让我。。。让我来，好吗？”

他半哄半诱的让Artyom从他的体内退出去，然后支撑着坐起身，用肢体引导着Artyom躺在他身边。然后伸出手，握住了Artyom的阴茎，他的那玩意儿已经硬得不行了，上下套弄了几下，还特意用指腹在他阴茎的顶端划着圈多摩擦了一会。他慢慢的加快的套弄的速度，听着那人的呼吸声逐渐变重，感觉自己更硬了，于是腾出一只手握住自己的阴茎一起套弄。

当然，他不会让这段美妙的体验在这里就止步了。Pavel停下了手上的动作，听见Artyom还带着急促的喘息声的提问：“怎么了，为什么停下来？”

“Artyoshka，转过去。”Pavel的声音总是有一种魔力，让人觉得可以无条件的信任他。Artyom照做了。

Pavel扶住Artyom的腰，让他将臀部抬高了一些，然后快速从一旁的背包里掏出了一个装着液体的小瓶子，倒了一些在Artyom的后穴上，又倒了一些在自己的手中然后握住自己的阴茎上下撸动让他变得润滑。

“那是什么东西？”Artyom转过头，想要看清他的动作。“uh，油，食用油。不是最好的选择。”Pavel耸了耸肩“但是在这种地方也找不到更好的东西来润滑了。至少他对身体无害对吧，大概。”

他迫不及待的把手放上Artyom沾满了食用油的臀部，用指腹在穴口附近打圈，然后试探性的将一根手指慢慢往里塞。他并不打算操之过急，因为他几乎可以百分百确定Artyom从来没有做过这个。尽管他很了解Artyom是个硬汉，比他认识的大部分人都要坚定强壮，但是他仍然不希望弄疼他。

而且，这个年轻的游骑兵很紧张，尽管他努力不让自己表现出来。于是在Pavel进行着这些准备工作的时候，Artyom觉得他需要找点话题来让自己的注意力不要那么集中在异物进入体内的不适感上。

“你，uh，你以前也做过这个吗？”  
“怎么？Artyomich，你这是吃醋了？”Pavel咧开嘴笑了一下，他现在心情非常好，又开始开起了他的那些小玩笑。  
“所以，你之前有没有做过这个？我是指，eh，和男人。。。”  
“好吧，我确实做过。毕竟女人不是随时都有啊，尤其是在出任务的时候。但是人嘛，总会想找点乐子。所以。。。你知道的。”Pavel看起来并不担心让他知道，“所以，chuvak，你马上就会自知道，刚才你对我做的那些，简直就是谋杀哈哈哈。”

“咳咳。。。”Artyom咳嗽了一声来掩饰自己的尴尬。这会，他真的很希望Pavel能少说几句垃圾话。

在他们说话的这会，Pavel已经把一整根手指放进去了并且开始抽插。Pavel的动作让Artyom忍不住发出了一声喘息，适应了这种感觉以后，他开始不由自主的扭动着腰去配合对方手上的动作。

Pavel看出了身下的人身体的变化，于是又塞了一根手指进去。他感觉自己的理智马上就要到达崩溃的边界，他现在就想要了他。他把手指从Artyom身体中拿出来，握住自己的阴茎，放在他的臀瓣中摩擦。Fuck！光是这样就几乎让他高潮，毕竟他在操的人可是Artyom，而不是以往那些为了找乐子而随便挑选的床伴。

Pavel将自己的龟头抵上了他的后穴：“Artyom，听着，我要进来了。放松，我希望你放松。如果很疼的话，你就告诉我，好吗？”Artyom没有说话，只是喘息着点了点头，示意自己已经准备好了。

不得不承认Pavel的技术确实很好，充分的准备工作让这个进入的过程十分顺利。当他感觉Pavel将他整个进入自己体内时，一种从未体验过的快感从下体传来，让他全身上下甚至到每一根手指都在兴奋的颤抖。Pavel在他身后发出了一声满足的喘息。这感觉太他妈美妙了。

等到Pavel认为Artyom适应了自己以后，便两只手扶住Artyom的腰，下身开始用力的抽插起来。他的每一次顶胯都让Artyom感觉到电流一般的快感传遍全身。即便这名Spartan的战士自制力惊人，也仍然从他嘴中传来破碎的呻吟。要现在问他的话，他会说这是这个地铁中最美妙的事，没有什么别的能比得上这个。

Artyom不知道自己对Pavel到底怀着怎么样的情感。他恨他，恨他背叛了自己的信任，伤害了他的朋友，还帮着红线残忍的杀害了那么多无辜的人。但是他又做不到真正去恨他，他依然记着Pavel说他们俩是火枪手时的真挚，以及他谈起自己对红线理念的信仰时眼里闪烁的希望。Artyom也许永远都搞不清自己在幻境里救下Pavel时到底在想些什么，但是现在，现在谁他妈在乎呢？他只知道现在，他想要触碰Pavel，他想要Pavel干他，这就是他想要的，而他也已经得到了。

“嘿，Spartan，想玩点别的吗？”Pavel的声音一如既往的活跃，他真的很知道怎么调动别人的情绪。

“什么意思？”

Pavel从Artyom的体内退出来，躺在他身边，然后示意他跨坐在自己身上。他用手托住Artyom的臀部，稍稍用力掰开他的臀瓣，Artyom心领神会地握住了他的阴茎抵在自己的穴口，然后慢慢往下坐。这个姿势让Pavel能更深的进入到他体内，更加强烈的快感几乎把他冲昏。于是他用膝盖支撑起自己的身体，再坐下去，重复这个动作并逐渐加快了频率。

“A-Artyomich，你，呼，你很有天分嘛。”Pavel在他身下大口的喘息着，也没让自己闲下来，他握住了Artyom的下体，随着对方的频率用力的捋动。

Artyom抬高自己的臀部使俩人几乎分开，再脱力般的坐下，让Pavel直接顶到了最深处，这让他们俩都忍不住叫出了声。Artyom感觉自己全身发软，而身下的人也在颤抖着，然后他感觉到那个人射在了他体内，粘稠的液体从他们交合的地方溢了出来。Pavel没有马上退出来，而是保持着这个姿势，手上更加用力的撸动他的阴茎，让Artyom颤抖着射在了他的小腹上。

Artyom全身无力的倒在Pavel旁边，身旁的人侧过身搂住了他：“Artyom，chuvak，如果没有这该死的放射尘，我现在一定要狠狠的亲你。”

Artyom闭上眼睛咧开嘴笑了笑，呼吸依然十分急促：“以后，回到地铁以后，你还有的是机会。”

简单的收拾了一下，Artyom和Pavel准备离开这里，他们已经浪费了很多滤毒罐也吸收了足够多的辐射了。

“我猜我回去得多灌几瓶伏特加了。”Pavel拍了拍身上的灰尘，“所以，chuvak，你现在要去找游骑兵汇合了？”

“嗯。你呢？”

“我要去附近红线的站台，去汇报我的任务的失败，顺便祈祷他们不会撤了我的职务，这还多亏了你啊，D'Artagnan。”Pavel眨了眨眼睛咧嘴笑了一下，看起来并不是真心感到为难。

“其实。。。”Artyom纠结了一会措辞，“其实你不是非要回红线的，你知道他们在做什么。我是指，eh，我们，我们可以成为真正的战友。”

“什么，你是指和你回游骑兵？我猜他们会把我这个送上门的红线士兵执行死刑来鼓舞士气吧哈哈哈哈。”Pavel笑完，语气少见的沉重，“而且就像我说过的，我这辈子都是红线的战士。现在，他们在做的事情确实十恶不赦，但是我还是愿意相信这只是一个阶段性的错误。何况，真的有谁能让地铁里的人民都过上好的生活吗？第四帝国那群种族主义的疯子就不提了，是汉萨那群自私的商人能？还是你们只有几百人的游骑兵？”

“我。。。”Artyom发现自己没办法反驳。Spartan成立的目标虽然确实是为了保护地铁里的人民，但是仅靠他们那些人力，只能是心有余而力不足。

“就这样吧，再会了，Artyoshka。”Pavel端起自己的枪，转身挥了挥手，向着最近的地铁口的方向出发。走了几步，他仿佛想起了什么一样，停下脚步转过身：“Hey，chuvak，break a leg.（兄弟，祝你好运）”。

Artyom站在原地看着Pavel的身影逐渐消失在废墟之中，小黑怪不知道什么时候又站在了他身旁：“他活下来了离开了，所以，这就是宽恕吗？”

Artyom有点失神，半晌才回答道：“不，这不是宽恕，这是爱。”

“爱。。。吗？我明白了。”

Artyom和Miller上校汇合一同前往Polis的和平会议，在那里利用小黑怪的能力揭露了红线的阴谋。然后与游骑兵的战友们一起奔赴D6的战场抵御红线的进攻。炮弹、鲜血、惨叫、断肢、倒下的同伴。这不是Artyom第一次上战场，但直到一同坚守阵地的战友一个个倒下，红线的士兵步步逼近，而终结一切的开关就在手下，他才真正感受到战争所带来的绝望。而且他发现自己在终结来临前脑子里的，是他此刻万万不该有的想法，他在担心他的敌人，那一个敌人。

在他已经触碰到那个开关并且即将打开时时，一个熟悉的声音出现在他的脑海里。

“Artyom，你现在不需要这样做了。”

一切都结束了，在最后加入战场的黑怪一族阻止了红线的侵犯，这场战斗是他们赢了。Artyom拒绝了医疗兵把他带回站台进行治疗的提议，独自踉跄着向还在燃烧的战场走去。

“他还活着，去找他吧。Artyom，再见了。”这是小黑怪与他的同伴们离开前对他说的最后一句话。

最终他在一座掩体后发现了被压在几具尸体下的Pavel。Artyom把Pavel扶起来靠着掩体坐好，帮他稍微检查了一下没有发现特别致命的伤口，很可能只是被爆炸产生的冲击波震晕了。然后自己也靠着他坐了下来，战斗与身体所受的伤带来疲惫这才涌了上来。他闭上了眼睛，感觉到前所未有的安心。

不知道过了多久，身边传来了一些响动。Artyom挣扎着睁开了眼睛，转过头，看见身边的人满脸灰尘混合着干涸的血液，十分狼狈，但眼里充满了笑意：“Artyom，chuvak，还记得我之前在地面上说的吗？要是没有放射尘，我一定要吻你，你觉得现在怎么样？”

Pavel伸出手，温柔但不容反抗的扣住Artyom的后脑勺，靠近吻住了Artyom的嘴唇，舌尖探入他的口中，两条舌头相互交缠恨不得与对方融合在一起。一个货真价实的吻，混合了铁锈和火药味但货真价实的吻。他们都明白这个吻里包含的东西。

友情、背叛、原谅，以及，爱。


End file.
